


Human | Song Shot

by miruuko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruuko/pseuds/miruuko
Summary: Song Shot corto basado en la canción Human de Of Monsters And Men.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Human | Song Shot

**Human**

_ OMAM _

❝  _ Cuando las palabras pesan en el corazón _

_ Estoy perdido y dirigido solo por las estrellas _

_ Atrápame como un animal _

_ Una corona con gemas y oro _

_ Cómeme como un caníbal _

_ Persigue el trono de neón _

…

_ Si tan solo pudiera dejar ir ❞.  _

**Advertencias** : levemente subido de tono, podría romper tu corazón.

┈━ ◇ ━┈

El cabello castaño de ella, caía suavemente sobre su piel, alertando cada poro de su rostro y generándole un leve cosquilleo. Sus frentes estaban apoyadas la una con la otra mientras compartían el mismo aliento tibio que apenas chocaba con su piel, a Historia le ponía la piel de gallina, adoraba aquella sensación que solo Ymir podía generar en ella. 

Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal, provocándole un escalofrío. Ymir sonrió ante la reacción de la rubia y la abrazó con fuerzas posando sus manos en su cintura y dando leves caricias en su espalda.

Historia suspiró con una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la compañía que la otra chica le entregaba. Adoraba estar con ella. No quería separarse de su lado, nunca. No necesitaban hablar para comunicarse, en aquella posición y solo estando la una con la otra, se decían todo.

La luz de la luna llena bañaba sus cuerpos desnudos en la mitad de un claro en un bosque. En cualquier otro momento, hubiera estado alerta a todo, pero estando con Ymir se sentía segura y nada más le importaba que estar ahí, con ella. El resto del mundo simplemente desaparecía, solo quedaban ellas dos… el universo se volvían solo ellas dos. 

Sus labios se juntaron en un suave y cálido beso que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un fuego abrasador que las cubría a ambas, protegiéndolas del frío nocturno y encendiendo las chispas de deseo en cada una. La calidez que se transmitían la una a la otra a través del roce salvaje de sus labios y las caricias que la transportaban fuera de este mundo eran el pecado más exquisito que cometería una y otra vez, la manzana prohibida que comería sin parar aunque al infierno tuviese que llegar. No le importaba la condena que tuviera que pagar por la codicia de aquel deseo carnal que la hacía respirar agitadamente, no quería ser arrancada de los brazos de su amada, quería quedar atrapada en sus brazos para siempre, presa de sus caricias y de sus labios. Quería pertenecer a su cuerpo, que fueran una sola. No habría peor infierno que estar en un mundo sin Ymir, su querida amante, confidente y amiga. 

Historia se separó de la castaña y contorneó su rostro suavemente con una de sus manos.

—No me dejes, por favor —suplicó la rubia e Ymir frente a ella le sonrió amablemente, una sonrisa que solo podría dedicar a la pequeña chica de ojos azules que fue obligada a vivir bajo otro nombre.

Si tuviera que pedir un deseo, no dudaría en querer permanecer en ella por el resto de la eternidad, que todas las coordenadas la guiaran hasta ella aunque estuvieran lejos.

Ymir era el nombre de una diosa o también el nombre de un demonio… Pero eso no importaba, era su Ymir y no había persona que la conociera mejor que Historia Reiss. Si tuviera que convertirse en un ángel o en el mismísimo diablo por ella, no lo dudaría.

Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza y de sus azulados ojos las lágrimas caían sin cesar. En posición fetal, se abrazó a su almohada mientras recordaba aquellas inexistentes caricias con las que soñaba segundos atrás. 

No importaba cuantas gemas o de cuánto oro estuviese compuesta su corona o la grandeza de las tierras que gobernaba… Nada llenaría el hueco que aquella castaña dejó en su vida.

¿Por qué tuvo que irse? ¿Por qué se tuvo que llevar su corazón? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarla ir?


End file.
